


More Than A Bread Cap

by inmyopinion



Category: K-pop, Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Bad Sex, Bread, Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: It all starts off with five hungry men in a hotel room and a loaf of bread, but it turns into something much more.





	More Than A Bread Cap

As much as Shinhwa didn't want to believe it, they found themselves faced with quite the dilemma as soon as they'd all awaken.

They were all in the Philippines to shoot part two of their nude photobook after all these years and this time, with Andy. This time, it would include all their dad bodies on display and dicks out for the camera. The flight on the way there was a tiring mess though, including an hour or so delay before departure and the plane being knocked around by heavy rains. It didn't help that as soon as they arrived, it took an hour until they'd received their luggage. Traffic also faired quite a bit in the problems of theirs, ending up with them an extra two hours on the road before they arrived at the hotel. Thankfully, the staff was kind to them even in the late hours they arrived, and they were soon escorted to a room they all shared. After changes of clothes and lots of arguing over blankets, they'd all ended up falling asleep. While the vocalists all slept in one bed, the rappers all slept in the other. Was there any reason for this? Not at all. They'd all simply fallen asleep that way.

It was Eric who'd woken up first, his first instinct being his hand latching onto his stomach due to his hunger. He ignored it for a while, though, letting the feeling die down. Instead of thinking much about it too, he pushed Andy's arm away despite it being tight around his waist and he let himself sit up and yawn. He looked around the room for a moment, taking in the fact it was in silence for once and also incredibly dark. He then glanced over to the nightstand, turning on their lamp before looking at the small clock by the side of their beds. 5 AM, it read. "I need to wake them up soon," he murmured to himself before he stood up, still a groggy mess before he walked off to the bathroom. He felt like he had peed for three hours, but it was probably only ten seconds. He stood there for a few more moments, mostly thanks to his sleepiness, but he eventually did walk out of the bathroom. He was just about ready to wake the others up when he noticed something odd, however. Instead of seeing a sleepy Junjin covered in the sheets, there was instead a sort of lump in his place under the sheets. Curious and confused, he walked closer to it.

"Is this some sort of prank?" he murmured to himself once again as he looked over the lump, then looking around the room to check for any sign of the man. As far as he could tell, the man couldn't be hiding anywhere. He did walk to the closet to check but he wasn't there, ending up with him walking back to the bed. Perhaps he'd gone out early to walk around the hotel grounds, but Eric wasn't sure of that fact and was too lazy to check. Either way, he was still wondering what was under the sheets and as soon as he pulled them to the side, he was confused.

It was a single loaf of bread. It wasn't wrapped in plastic or anything too, only sitting there and smelling fresh and delicious.

Eric blinked at the sight in front of him, giving the loaf a small poke. Maybe this was a prank, maybe it wasn't, he didn't know and he was completely baffled. He eventually picked it up though, finding that to be a big mistake as he let out a scream and dropped it. That was what woke the other members up.

One by one, each member woke from their deep slumbers. While Dongwan and Hyesung seemed unbothered as they rose, small whines came from Minwoo and Andy as they sat up. "What's going on?" was the summary of what left each member's lips though as soon as they looked down, they noticed something terrifying. As Eric sat there on the floor, the loaf of bread sat right across him. That loaf of bread had a newsboy cap and some sort of fringe taped to the front with Flex Tape, thick eyebrows, and a handsome face. The face on it was completely hyperrealistic.

That loaf of bread was Park Choongjae.

Each member could only stare at it with a mixture of fear and amazement. What exactly was this? Why did it look like that? "Is Jinnie getting back at us with pranks?" Hyesung said, voicing out the only thought that was going through his head as he stared at the bread's face, taking in how real it looked.

As he said what he wanted though, Eric was moving to grab the loaf with shaky hands. Despite his clear anxiety, he picked it up as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. As his hand moved under it though, he gasped out and looked back at the tired yet baffled members. He pressed down harder just to see if what he was feeling was real.

"It has a heartbeat," he said, those words immediately being greeted with noises of shock. Each member now moved off their beds and tried to touch the loaf but Eric stopped them all by raising a hand. "Be careful with it." It was only there he let them all touch the loaf, watching as it was passed around. Each of them tried their best to feel its heartbeat and it was only awe that could be read on their faces. As soon as Andy had felt it, being the last one it was handed too, he put the loaf on the bread and could only stare at it. It was all the others could do as well.

"I feel like I'm dreaming," Minwoo eventually said to break the silence, moving a hand forward to give it a poke. Then, his stomach rumbled. "Or maybe it's because of my hunger." There, everyone laughed. The mood in the room had suddenly lightened and they were all thankful for that. 

"Let's head to the breakfast buffet then?" Dongwan asked with a grin before they all stood up and nodded in agreement. Did they all care they were disheveled and in pajamas? Not at all. It was Hyesung who was quick to slip on his slippers and move to the door though, clearly excited to have breakfast in their high-class hotel. As he grasped the doorknob of theirs though, he felt terrified as he tried to jerk it any way he could.

"I think we're locked in from the outside," he said as he tugged on the door and tried to pull it open. No matter what he did though, it wouldn't budge, even when Eric tried to help him. "Ugh.. do you think someone can try to call the front desk? Or the maintenance?" 

"On it," Dongwan quickly said as he was the closest to the phone. He picked it up and pressed 0, waiting for someone on the other end to respond. He was instead shocked to hear beeps coming from the phone and he put it down. He tried to call the other numbers too from the room service to the maintenance people, but nothing came up. The other Shinhwa members found this out with him just looking to them. "I think we're going to be trapped here." The vibe in the room went from tired, to confused, to downright terrified in these few moments. However, no one started to freak out and run around. Instead, they all sat in silence on whatever surface they could. While Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed, Hyesung and Minwoo sat on the couch they had to the side, and Andy was on the ground. Dongwan? Well, he was sulking in the bathroom and playing with a bar of soap. They knew if one of them spoke up during these feelings of hunger that some sort of argument could start up. As this happened, the loaf was left alone on the bed. Dongwan also eventually left the bathroom, but he looked so miserable it hurt. At least he smelled great.

Now, as time went by, it seemed excruciating as each member felt their stomachs grumbling badly. While Minwoo started to play Anipang, his mind couldn't get off the thoughts of the breakfast buffet downstairs. While Dongwan chugged down some water they got for free, he was thinking about why no one would answer the phone. While Hyesung took note of the flower vases smelling like pee, he was thinking of why the door wouldn't open. While Eric sat on the bed in silence, he was thinking of that loaf of bread. Andy, however, was staring at the loaf bread with some sort of need. He licked his lips and held himself back from taking a bite right then and there.

"Wouldn't Junjin hyung be delicious right now?"

The words that left Andy's lips left everyone in shock. With their mouths agape, they turned to see Andy staring down at Loafjin with hunger in his eyes as he held it in his hands, ready to take a bite. Andy couldn't help but be so hungry though, the food on the plane tasting like complete trash and ended with him only eating peanuts and rice. He was also the one who was forced to carry all their luggage into the car while all his hyungs were already in the van they rented.

Thankfully, Eric was quick to snatch the loaf of bread from him, his hand feeling that its heart was pounding fast as it slipped on its underside. "You scared him," he said, glaring at the other as he held Loafjin close to him. "He doesn't want to get eaten. Don't even try."

After a while, Minwoo spoke up. "But we're starving, right? And.. he can't really do anything now that he's bread, can't he?" As much as he loved Junjin, his stomach was speaking over his mind at the moment. Besides, it was survival of the fittest in that hotel room. 

"But he has feelings, it's obvious," Hyesung quickly said, moving to Eric and holding the loaf in his hand. He could feel it's anxiety even though it didn't speak. It seemed he really had that connection with Junjin, even if he wasn't the Park Choongjae he knew and was Loafjin. "You'll be fine, Jinnie-ah," he cooed, holding the bread close against him like a plush. "No one's going to eat you."

The tension in the room was starting to rise. It was clear some of them were starving while others wanted to protect their fellow Shinhwa member. It really seemed as if a big fight would happen until Dongwan decided to chime in. The words that left him were unexpected, but it certainly helped that tension die down.

"No matter what happens, can I give it a hug though?" Dongwan suddenly spoke up, standing up after having drunk two huge bottles of water down. He now took the loaf from Hyesung, giving it a kiss on the top of its bread head. It was there he suddenly felt the loaf twitch though, making his eyes go wide. It was clear that the other members noticed it too. He got curious though, letting his hand move from the tip of the loaf down to the back. The entire time, he felt the loaf shiver again. "Jinnie.. you like this?" he asked, feeling a soft vibration in response. 

".. I think he said yes."

The silence was back in the room, mainly because of what had just happened. As much as everyone was ready to ask questions though, they all stayed with mouths agape as Dongwan suddenly started to lick the loaf's lips. No, he didn't kiss them, he was really licking it. He couldn't stop it though, especially as he felt the heartbeat of the loaf grow stronger. He let himself keep licking before he pulled away, feeling someone else's eyes on the loaf. He glanced over to see it was Hyesung. "Want a turn?" he asked, voice low and seductive, making the other's cheeks flush as he grabbed the loaf of bread. 

"You're so cute like this," Hyesung murmured as he looked down at Loafjin, turning it on its side so he could nibble on it. While no moans left unlike their other times together, he could feel its vibrations in his hands, turning him on more than he wanted it to. Loafjin was also so incredibly delicious, making him want to take big bites. He held back though, continuing with his nibbling. With his eyes moving up, he noticed that the other members had moved even closer and started to touch themselves at the sight. As much as Hyesung loved this though, his eyes went wide when Andy suddenly decided to dig into the loaf with his nail before pushing his finger in. Hyesung was just about ready to yell out, shocked that the other could do that, but he gasped as he felt the loaf vibrating in clear pleasure.

"He likes it, see?" Andy said as he felt the vibrations while he moved his finger in and out. He was unsure, but he swore he could hear some soft groans as well. As he moved his finger though, he could suddenly hear everyone pulling their pajamas and underwear down to their ankles. He didn't though as he was too busy giving Loafjin some pleasure, now sticking in two fingers which made the vibrations more intense. When he felt someone grab him, he didn't complain. He simply accepted it as he now pulled his sweatpants down as well.

It was Eric who grabbed Loafjin and it seemed he had no hesitations at all as he thrusted in. "Fuck, it's so soft," he groaned out before he started to slam into the piece of bread, feeling it vibrate like a little bitch. The other members of Shinhwa were now wacking their sausages, watching Eric seem to go harder and faster with each thrust he gave the loaf of bread. Thankfully for the other members, he'd gotten more sensitive thanks to all the threesomes he had with Hyemi and Gomdori that he had and he came instantly. The bread had nut inside and with that, he handed it over to Minwoo. Too bad though, as each member suddenly bust a nut all over the loaf as it was handed over, some even managing to shoot inside the hole in Loafjin's body now.

Then, Junjin woke up.

His eyes went wide as he suddenly sat up, panting and sweating as the nightmare felt so real. "Holy shit," he murmured, running a hand through his hair and looking around the room. It was still the same hotel room in the Philippines and as he checked his phone, he saw it was around 5 am as well.

"Eric hyung," he murmured as he suddenly glanced to the other. "Was I dreaming?" As he saw the other though, he was satisfied.

Eric was a loaf of bread. In fact, everyone in the group was. 

Junjin now simply tore off a piece from his hyung, popping in his mouth and sighing. That dream was odd.

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is crack but pls leave ur reviews for this nightmare


End file.
